The Snogre/Transcript
This is a transcript for The Snogre. Transcript (After the intro, the eddisode begins with a shot of Paul. He looks into a pair of binoculars.) Paul: Iceberg, dead ahead! Patryck: We are in a plane. (The scene briefly cuts to a shot of the plane, which is flying in the sky. Afterwards, the scene cuts back to Paul and Patryk in the control room.) Paul: Oh yeah. CLOUDBERG!!! (The plane crashes into a conveniently placed cloudberg and explodes. A barrel of toxic waste falls from the plane. The scene cuts to the ground while the remains of the plane fall from the sky far away. Paul, Patryck, and a third person activate their parachutes. The camera then moves to Edd, who is building a snowman.) Edd: *sighs* Matt: *sighs* All done. (The camera zooms out to show the many snowmen Matt built to look like himself.) Matt: Maybe one more. (Matt turns to see what Tom built. He gasps in shock. The next shot shows Tom's Snogre. Tom adds another snowball onto the leg. The barrel of toxic waste from earlier falls onto Tom's Snogre, leaving Tom covered in snowballs. Edd and Matt walk over. The toxic waste turns Tom's Snogre into a hostile living being. The Snogre roars at the three. The snow falls off of Tom's face.) Tom: HOLY LONELY PONY EATING MACARONI! (The Snogre releases a toxic ooze from its mouth, infecting Edd's Snowman. Edd walks over to his snowman. He is surprised at the results.) Edd's Snowman: I'm alive.. I'm alive! I feel a song coming on! Magical Snowma- (The Snogre crushes Edd's Snowman. Edd turns around while the Snogre infects Matt's snowmen. The three run away in fear. When Matt's snowmen come alive, they compliment each other.) Matt: Save me, my wintery brethren! Matt's Snowmen: Snow way! You're on your own, buddy! Yeah, we're outta here. Yeah. Anyone else feel kinda melting-y? (The snowmen walk into a fireplace store and melt simultaneously, causing the glass windows to break and the water to go everywhere. Matt and Edd hold each other in fear as they are cornered by the Snogre.) Matt: Aah! There's SNOW way out of this! Edd: It was ICE knowing you, Matt! Matt: Yeah, we're gonna get.. Uhm.. Oh. Snogre: I'm gonna SLEIGH you? Matt and Edd: Aaaahhhh. (Matt and Edd make finger guns and smile at the Snogre's pun. They immediately become scared again when the Snogre roars. However, they stop when they see Tom has built a functioning snow tank. He spits his candy cane out.) Tom: SCROOGE you. Edd: Huh? Tom: Scrooge? From A Christmas Carol? (Matt and Edd look at each other confused.) Edd: But it's not even Christmas. Tom: Ah, scrooge you guys. (Tom launches a missile from the tank, causing the Snogre to be destroyed.) Edd: How'd you build that snow tank so fast? Tom: Snow tank? (The snow from the tank falls off to reveal that it is a real tank.) Edd: Did you ever put much THAWED into our snow puns? Tom: Ahh, ICY what you did there. Matt: Guys, CHILL out, I gotta write these down! (The camera moves over to a group of people investigating the toxic waste. However, this causes them to become infected and turn into Zombehs.) (Credits.) Category:Transcripts